


JFP

by ichthyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7656256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichthyes/pseuds/ichthyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“JFP. What’s the F stand for?”<br/>“Fabulous.”<br/>“Oh Potter, it does not.”<br/>“Fine. You’re right. It stands for Famously Flattering Flashy and Fashionable.”<br/>“That’s three too many F’s.”</p>
<p>A short headcanon in which Lily learns James' middle name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	JFP

“JFP. What’s the F stand for?”   
  
“Fabulous.”   
  
“Oh Potter, it does not.”   
  
“Fine. You’re right. It stands for Famously Flattering Flashy and Fashionable.”   
  
“That’s three too many F’s.”   
  
“Right, I forgot. It stands for James  _ Fucking  _ Potter. I just didn’t say it before because I didn’t want to  _ bloody  _ curse in your presence.”    
  
Lily frowned. “No need to be so crude. It was only a genuine question, you know. Why’s everything such a joke to you?”   
  
James dithered about for a moment, and just as Lily was turning to leave, let out a rather melodramatic sigh. “Well, if you absolutely  _ must  _ know…”   
  
Lily turned, impatient. “I am  _ genuinely  _ curious.”   
  
He looked away from her then. “Fleamont.”   
  
“What?”   
  
“My middle name... it's Fleamont.”   
  
All she could do was look at him. “Fleamont.”   
  
“Did I stutter?”   
  
“No. No you didn’t. It’s just…” and she was, really was, honestly- trying her hardest not to laugh. “Well, it rather suits you, doesn’t it? James Fleamont Potter. It is… such a nice, well, yes.” Whatever she had been about to say, she seemed unable to carry it through. A rather telling constipated look was sneaking its way across her otherwise soft features.   
  
They stared at each other a few moments more. Finally, grinning despite himself, James snickered and said “Alright, alright! Out with it if you must!”   
  
Her own string of giggles finally escaped, and James for his part, laughed along with her. “Is it really?”   
  
“My dearest Evans, do you honestly believe that a bloke would  _ ever  _ think to charm a girl by taking the name  _ Fleamont _ ? Haven’t I embarrassed myself enough? Give me some credit, I am much cleverer and more creative with my lies than _Fleamont_. Certainly, only the truth can be so tragic.” he tried to speak lightly, but there was an edge to his tone that a smile couldn’t quite hide. It was clear this was a touchy subject for him. Still, he seemed to be taking it well in stride.    
  
“You’re right.” Lily’s giggles were subsiding, but she couldn’t hide the fact that she had rather enjoyed herself with this. “I have to wonder, do the lads know?”   
  
“I am ashamed to admit that you are the first soul at Hogwarts that I have willingly let in on the secret. But yes, the lads know. Very few secrets can be kept in a boy’s dormitory, Evans. First Year boys are quite ruthless.” his features became thoughtful for a moment. “As a matter of fact, I rather think the name Fleamont is the reason Pete and I became friends.”   
  
Lily surprised herself with genuine interest in this, too. “A story for another time, perhaps?”   
  
Through his eyes were closed (savoring a memory?) the corner of James’ mouth twitched upward. After a moment his gaze returned to Lily. “Sure thing. You know… you’re trouble, Evans. A marauder is sworn to secrecy and yet here you have me, spilling my secrets. Even more scandalous, I’m promising you more in future.”   
  
Lily let out a laugh she didn’t expect, and fixed James with a pleasant smile. “Well, maybe next time I’ll have to share one of my own secrets, to be fair.”    
  
Turning, but still giving Lily his full attention as he began to walk again, James agreed. “I’d like that.” 


End file.
